multi_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander Garse
Alexander is a demon who is a solo bounty hunter who is usually silent.He is often seen in areas where the temperature is extremely high,due to his fireproof skin and demon lineage it empowers him. Information Alexander used to be an alter ego of Sif luce before there came reports of a man wandering the areas scorching them wildly.Sif was a bit confused when an amateur photograph showed what resembled alexander.It was finally found out that this person was a copycat who wears the clothing of Sif's alter ego and became Alexander.Sif allowed this copycat however as this man played the role well,from there Alexander went on to fulfill his life as the new personality. the first possession Alexander played a small cameo during the first possession masden made of Sif when he was around a volcano and Sif was searching for a way to remove Masden.Alexander of course had nothing to help as the only thing he could really do was scorch him. the first darkness war after Sif lost the dark war against banna and destroyed hell Alexander played a major part as he found a man named Ragecrow and managed to travel back in time to prevent banna from self destructing and destroying hell.He sent banna into the realm of winter while he was about to explode but he reached out from the portal to pull alexander in but ragecrow managed to slice off banna's hand and closed the portal on him. Personality The best way to describe Alexander is cold,silent,and often not willing to help anyone.He is quick to scorch anyone who questions him and when he does help he doesn't do much other than do small tasks like burning monsters.The only reason he does anything for Sif is because he is the reason he is who he is. Appearance Alexander's clothing is different depending on the era he is seen from,in his older generation he is depicted as a more slender person wearing a desert outfit which consists of a brown vest and a white undershirt with grey horizontal stripes,tan khaki pants,black dress shoes,a plaid scarf,and black goggles over his eyes and a black bandanna over his mouth.Whenever his goggles are off it's revealed his eyes are red with a reptillian slit for pupils.When his bandanna is off or lowered it is also revealed he has incredibly sharp teeth.His hair is black and short while slightly ragged.In the new Era however his appearence is completely different.In the new era he is seen wearing a black suit with a white inside with a red tie,his pants are brown and black jeans and his shoes are the same as the old era.He also has red combed hair and a black rubber gas mask which he now wears to breath as all the time around volcanoes scorched his lungs.On his right arm he wears a black metal gauntlet with long metal clawed fingers. Powers and Abilities compared to most characters Alexander is of average power but of course that is no excuse to underestimate him as he is quite skilled amongst others.He is an expert pyromancer as he can manipulate and generate powerful hellfire.naturally being an elemental bearer he has a body made of fire and bones.He is also quite skilled at weaponry as he wields an item called the morph ball which is a red studded ball which morphs into any weapon he needs which is made of the same red studded metal. Trivia *The IMVU username for the old Era is XxalexandergasxX,the new era is Xxalexandergas87xX Alex2.png|old era Alex.png|new era Category:Character Category:Demon Category:Male